This invention relates to computer input devices.
Computer input devices include general purpose devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a game controller. Computer input devices also include special purpose devices designed for use with particular types of applications (e.g., games). These devices include, for example, steering wheel devices, gun devices, and joysticks.
In one general aspect, the invention provides a computer input device that includes a housing in the shape of a magnifying glass having a lens portion and a handle portion extending from the lens portion. The device also includes a detector mounted in the housing and operable to detect an element displayed on a computer display and to generate a corresponding detection signal. An actuator is mounted on the housing. Circuitry mounted in the housing is operable to receive the detection signal, to generate an actuation signal in response to actuation of the actuator, and to transmit the detection signal and the actuation signal to a computer.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. For example, the actuator may be a button, and the circuitry may be an integrated circuit.
The housing may include a beam splitter positioned in the center of the lens portion. The beam splitter may be partially reflective, and it may also be angularly disposed with respect to the plane that bisects the lens portion and includes the longitudinal axis of the handle portion.
The detector may be positioned so that a user can observe an image on a computer screen through the beam splitter, and the image can be reflected by the beam splitter through an optical lens to the detector. The detector may be a photodetector.
The circuitry may include a processor that is connected to detect actuation of the actuator and to generate the actuation signal in response. The processor may also be connected to receive the detection signal. The device may also include a cable connected to the circuitry to carry the detection signal and the actuation signal to the computer.
In another general aspect, a computer system includes a processor, a display, and a computer input device. The device includes a housing in the shape of a magnifying glass having a lens portion and a handle portion extending from the lens portion. The device also includes a detector mounted in the housing and operable to detect an element displayed on the display and to generate a corresponding detection signal. An actuator is mounted on the housing. Circuitry mounted in the housing receives the detection signal, generates an actuation signal in response to actuation of the actuator, and transmits the detection signal and the actuation signal to the processor.
The system may include software including instructions for causing the processor to control the display to display different elements at different locations in response to the actuation signal, to monitor the detection signal, and to control an image displayed on the display based on a region of the display upon which the detection signal indicates that the computer input device is focused.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the following description, including the drawings, and from the claims.